Genome-scale gene expression analysis is rapidly changing how we study, diagnose and treat human cancers. In order to meet the scientific needs of Cancer Center investigators for gene expression analyses, the Gene- Expression Shared Facility was established in early 2004. The facility provides support to Cancer Center investigators interested in microarray technology. The facility was recently established using Cancer Center developmental funds and is focused primarily on the study of gene expression analyses as they relate to human malignancy. The facility includes both Affymetrix and spotted array technologies and has incorporated into it a strong bioinformatics network to support the facility. Real-time quantitative PCR analysis has been included in order to provide a rapid method to validate hits from microarray experiments. The Shared Facility has been designed specifically to: 1) provide a comprehensive facility for global-scale gene expression studies with a emphasis on human malignancies;2) provide a broad range of services in order to meet the scientific needs of a variety of Cancer Center investigators including basic researchers and clinicians;3) work closely with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Facility to provide investigators with experimental design, data analysis and data interpretation support;4) educate investigators and work to increase knowledge and understanding of microarray technology in order to most appropriately utilize the technologies. The facility provides full support including experimental design, RNA purification, probe synthesis, array hybridizations, data acquisition and storage, and full bioinformatics support. The facility is staffed by two Co-directors, two technical staff and a bioinformatics specialist.